Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy, and in particular to a toy that transforms by means of the action of a magnetic force.
Description of the Related Art
Historically, there have been toys that have been proposed and that have come into practical use which have brought forth a variety of game effects by means of the action of a magnetic force. For example, there was a toy proposed, equipped with a doll furnished with a permanent magnet and a house frame furnished with a magnetic substance, which expanded by means of a magnetic force (refer to patent document 1, for example). In such a toy, in the event that the doll was brought near to the house frame, the expansion of the house frame and the opening of the door were automatically realized by means of the magnet furnished within the doll attracting the magnetic substance furnished within the house frame.